


a change in the cosmos

by yxrtyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: But when he looks at her, eyes glazed over from the whiskey, eyes that rake over her and eat her up, she feels something inside her, raw and visceral, light up anew.She wants more, oh so much more. She wants to fly into the sun that is Hinata and burn and just feel herself be consumed by everything that is him.Yachi and Hinata circle around each other for years, watching each other and never leaving their respective orbits. And then they fall out of them and crash into each other at a party in his apartment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	a change in the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my Karasuno First Years grown up fics, but no need to read them. Just know that they're all best friends, Yachi and Yamaguchi dated before, and Hinata is the resident slut.
> 
> Also, Yachi deserves some good dicking, ehhh?

It is after the fourth shot that Yachi looks at Hinata and wonders. 

She peers at him over her drink that Akaashi made for her, a simple Negroni with strong herbal notes and citrus cutting right through it and hitting her tongue, the bitterness lingering long after she sips. It’s so similar to something, she thinks, but she can’t put her finger on it. 

It’s not heartbreak. Heartbreak tasted, no, felt like nothing and dulled the senses. Colors fade to black and white. Everything tastes and smells the same. It sounds a lot like being underwater, muffled and distant. People can reach out, touch, hug and kiss, but it just isn’t the same as being in love. Instead, when people touch, it only reminds Yachi of someone that was supposed to be there forever only to have suddenly uprooted themselves out of her life. 

No, looking at Hinata is nothing like heartbreak. 

But when he looks at her, eyes glazed over from the whiskey, eyes that rake over her and eat her up, she feels something inside her, raw and visceral, light up anew. 

She wants more, oh so much more. She wants to fly into the sun that is Hinata and burn and just feel herself be consumed by everything that is him. 

Then she remembers when she looks at Hinata and Kenma standing close to each other, laughing into each other’s shoulders drunk off of alcohol, that maybe the two of them shouldn’t be, cannot be. They’re best friends, and going over that fine line changes things.

Taking another sip of her cocktail, she remembers what the bitterness reminds her of:

Missed opportunities and bad timing.

It’s seeing Hinata as a man for the first time in an Instagram post when he’s in Brazil, sunkissed and sculpted, and it’s being ashamed of wondering about him in ways she’s not supposed to when he’s her friend. It’s wondering about him when she’s in love with someone else, a niggling thought at the back of her head. It’s learning of his promiscuous ways, and she thinks she’ll never be his lover, never wants to be treated as a notch in his bedpost, but deep down, she wonders what it would be like to be one. 

With a sigh, she drinks.

  
  
  


It is when Hinata sees Yachi at his doorstep snapping at Yamaguchi about wanting to look fuckable that he sees Yachi for the first time for the billionth time. 

She’s in a light blue summer dress with a thin strap falling down her pale shoulder, an ethereal being standing out against the dark backdrop of night, like a star twinkling in the sky. Her hair is perfectly tousled and wavy, like she just rolled out of bed, with lips colored in a way that makes them look bruised, and he thinks it has to be illegal for girls to look like they just had sex, especially Yachi, who is his friend and only his friend and nothing more.

He remembers when they were younger thinking that Yachi is made of stars. She was a tangled bundle of nerves that he had to coax straight with words of encouragement and his support in order for her to shine her brightest. It makes him proud, makes him almost boastful that he was the one to start her on her way to become the woman she is today. It also makes him somewhat jealous of whomever Yachi is dating because they’ll be the ones to see her continue to grow when he is unable to. When he shouldn’t.

(but does he really have any reason to be jealous when she was never his to claim to begin with? when she isn’t something that can be claimed with the way she shines her light, no matter how far away she is?)

Hinata is reckless. He takes big risks, anything to fly higher, to experience the rush and feel when he hits the volleyball across the court, the immense satisfaction he gets when the ball smacks the vinyl floor. Limits don’t exist to him. Boundaries don’t exist. He sees something new, he goes for it: new flavors, new restaurant, new country with a new language and new team. If there is anything he knows other than volleyball, it is that the world is big and is full of endless possibilities, and he wants to see all of it. He wants to die with no regrets. 

Yet, whenever he looks at Yachi, her shimmering eyes that look at him with burning curiosity and a certain type of hunger from across the room, he feels regret burrowed deep within him, gnawing at him at the back of his mind. With Yachi, there exists a boundary. A fine line between friends and something else. When Hinata watches Yachi tell Yamaguchi she loves him like she always does before she goes outside with Kuroo, he remembers the reason for his regret, eyes falling on one of best friends as he takes a sip of his beer. 

But. Hinata is reckless. Daring even. So, downing his beer, he crosses the room and looks Yamaguchi straight in the eye. 

“How okay are you if me and Yachi hung out… and stuff.”

  
  
  


Yachi turns her head to the side and spits, never taking her eyes off of tall, beautiful Alisa, who has legs for days and long, luscious wavy hair that delicately frames her heart-shaped face, a face plastered on billboards all over the world. Her focus switches to Kenma, permanent slouch, hair loosely tied in the back to show off a prominent jaw, some scruff apparent on his face. The “sick and tired but it’s whatever because I have a lot of money” look suits him, she deems. Then she looks at the two of them together. 

“Can I ask?”

Kenma, Alisa, and Kuroo turn to her in interest. Kuroo blows out smoke. “Ask what?”

“Are you two—“ her cigarette hand gestures to Kenma and Alisa. “Dating?”

At that, Alisa slightly blushes before putting her cigarette to her lips. Kenma looks down almost shyly and scuffs his shoe against the pavement. He then breathes out before looking at Alisa, and Yachi sees something like playfulness and softness. “Something like that.”

Alisa’s red lips form a tiny ‘o’ to release smoke before spreading to a small, secretive smile. “Something like that.”

“What about Hinata?” 

Kenma’s head snaps to her, eyes wide in surprise. “How did you—”

“Literally everyone and their mom knows,” Kuroo laughs as he flicks his cigarette to the side. “Hinata’s long list of paramours is really no secret.”

Kenma scowls. “Ugh, of course.” He takes a drag, and then inhales the city air, eyebrows furrowing as his hand lowers. When he exhales, cloudy smoke billowing up into the night sky, he looks at Yachi. “He’s still a good friend. But I’m getting old. Messing around just doesn’t cut it for me anymore, and I need someone to rely on. He’s not the type of person to stay. And I’m not the type to force ultimatums.” 

Yachi hums in contemplation, hand coming up to cradle the elbow of the hand that’s holding her cigarette. She thinks of Hinata and his bright eyes and blinding smile, of how he was so little in high school and has now grown into a man without her knowing, without her really experiencing. 

“Why do you ask?” Kenma asks, cat eyes glowing at her.

She shrugs, bringing the cigarette close to her mouth, not yet inhaling it. Licking her lips, she thinks of a maybe, a possibility that appears before her that has her stomach twisting itself in excitement.

“Just curious.” 

  
  
  


Somehow, as if the universe willed it, they bump into each other as Yachi is coming out of the bathroom and Hinata is heading to his room. It’s dark in the hallway save for the light creeping in from the kitchen and living room where the small party is still in full swing, and all he can see is how Yachi glows. 

Hinata’s not entirely sure how it happened because he drank two beers and had six shots with six different groups of people, but Yachi is standing so close to him, the smell of cigarettes and passion fruit invading his nose. Her head rests on his collarbone as she laughs. She’s a lot smaller than he remembers, but her hand fits into his so easily. The way she looks up at him, eyes glossy with lips still so illegally bruised looking, has his head spinning towards thoughts that have his stomach flare up in heat and anticipation. 

Yamaguchi yells at them with a nagging finger like a father would do, something about not going into his room, maybe something about regret, but Hinata is too far gone, too far into everything that is Yachi to even acknowledge what their friend has to say.

So, with a tug, he pulls Yachi into his room.

  
  
  


Yachi’s giggles subside as the door closes behind her. Taking a good look around her, she sees a simple room: a tall dresser cluttered with pictures and volleyball memorabilia, a desk that has a laptop, a lamp, and a bottle of sand from what she presumes to be Brazil, a closet door with a mirror on it, and a big bed. 

Her breath hitches in her throat upon seeing the bed.

Looking to Hinata, who is so much taller than she remembers, she says, “You’ve never shown me your room before.” She lets go of his waist and takes a look at the pictures on the dresser.

She’s drunk, but she can see a smiling Hinata with his little sister, another picture of him and his family, a picture with MSBY Jackals next to the one from Karasuno days. Her eyes land on a picture of the five of them, one that she remembers from not too long ago when it was New Year’s Eve. They went out to an izakaya, and she had asked one of the waiters to take a picture of them. Kageyama and Tsukishima are on one side of the booth, and Tsukishima, who becomes more affectionate when drunk, has his nose buried in Kageyama’s hair and lips on his temple, laughing with Kageyama who’s looking at the camera with a big, happy smile that he has grown beautifully into. She’s squished between Yamaguchi and Hinata on the other side, her arms around both of their necks. Her and Yamaguchi’s smiles are aimed at the camera, but she notices Hinata not looking at the camera. Instead, he’s looking at her. 

(He’s looking at  _ her _ . Just how long has he looked at  _ her _ ?)

Picking up the picture, she traces a finger over each of her friends before looking at Hinata, who watches her in interest. She’s about to say something when the doorknob slowly turns a full rotation. It’s then released followed by a high pitched squeal that gradually moves further away.

Hinata takes the opportunity to lock his door. 

Grinning, she shows him the picture. “It’s cute that you have this picture of us.”

She takes a quick look over it again before she turns back to set it back down on the dresser. His closet piques her interest (everything piques her interest when she’s drunk, especially Hinata), so she gives him a sly look, her lips quirked to the side, as she moves to open it.

“Wow, really, Yachi? You’re just going to go through my closet like that?”

“Well, of course! See if there’s anything for me to steal!” she says with a wink. “Or do you have secrets in here?” She gasps with a hand to her mouth, scandalized. “A secret porn stash?”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “It’s the 21st century. My porn stash is in a secret folder on my computer.” He cups his mouth with a hand, as if whispering to her. “It’s labeled Brazil vs. Portugal.” 

“Of course you would make it about volleyball, you nerd,” she teases as she sorts through his hanged clothes. She’s not exactly paying attention to what she’s looking at. There’s nervous energy humming underneath her skin just waiting to burst out. Looking at his clothes is something to do just to keep her hands busy and to keep the impending implosion at bay.

Everything comes to a screeching halt as soon she closes the door. She feels him behind her before she sees him in the mirror, feels his soft breath against her ear and his fingertips grazing the back of her hand, the sensation electric on her skin. The way his hand moves is so painstakingly slow in its path, a long arduous journey from her wrist to the birthmark on her elbow, a pit stop that takes a second longer before resuming its way to the strap that has slipped off once again. A finger sneaks underneath the strap, carrying it all the way back up her shoulder, where it lingers for one second, two seconds, before it disappears. Turning around, she locks onto hazel eyes that shine brilliantly in the dark and smoulder her. She licks her lips, and she is absolutely thrilled at how fast his eyes flick down to the action.

Having Hinata this close to her seems too good to be true. To feel his warmth radiating from him and touching her skin is so exciting and new. She wants more. So, so much more. There’s an ever increasing urge to touch him, to explore a body she is eager to get to know, card through his hair and hold on for dear life, but she can’t focus, not with the way he’s looking at her. Like he wants to tear into her. His hungry gaze traps her against the door, a heated coil in her stomach winding up. 

Like the sun in their solar system, Hinata unknowingly demonstrates his gravity, an inexplicable pull drawing her towards him, and she feels herself leaning up and up, slowly getting onto her tippy toes. 

Her eyes flutter to a close, and she’s ready to burn. 

  
  
  


A loud banging at the door makes them both jump, breaking whatever magic had been happening between them. Huffing in frustration, Hinata glares at his door. Someone is speaking through it, but the deep voice is muffled and drowned out by the music and conversations from down the hall. They both stay quiet as it happens two or three more times before whoever it was finally gives up. 

“It sounds like Kuroo-san,” Yachi guesses. She smiles at Hinata when he looks at her. “Maybe everyone wants to see your room, Hinata.” 

He rolls his eyes and waves his hand at the door. “Everyone’s being annoying is what’s happening.” 

She hums as she moves around him and away, and he finds himself already missing the proximity. He mentally screams and takes note to put Kuroo through a painful, backbreaking submission hold before turning around to find Yachi already sitting down on his bed, legs crossed demurely in a way that elongates them and has his eyes traveling from slender ankle all the way to where her thighs cross. With a sigh, she falls backward, body bouncing on the bed before settling. 

He gulps and finds that his throat is awfully dry. 

“Is this where all the magic happens?” she asks jokingly as he goes to lie down next to her, propping his head up as he peered to look at her. 

“If by magic you mean sleep, then yes. I sleep here.”

She falls silent, focusing on the ceiling. Then she turns her head to look at him, corners of her mouth lifting into a cheeky grin. “How do you do it?”

“What? Sleep?”

She rolls her eyes and hits him in the chest with the back of her hand. “Stop feigning innocence.”

“I am very innocent. I am like a baby lamb.  _ Baaaa~~~~ _ ” 

At that she bursts out into laughter, a sound he has grown to love throughout the years. “You are so far from innocent.”

“ _ Baaaaaaa~~~~ _ I am baby lamb. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He drops his head and sandwiches his hands between his cheek and the bed. With his eyes now closed, he lets out an obnoxious snore. “Baby lamb sleep.”

He feels a foot nuzzle its way between his calves and curling around one of them. It’s so small a movement, but it makes his heart race. Popping one eye open, he sees Yachi on her side, cheeks still rosy from the alcohol, looking at him with that same curiosity. His blinds leave shadows on her, the moonlight peeking through them and illuminating her in slits. Once again, it takes his breath away at how beautiful Yachi really is. He wonders why it took him so long to be able to be this close to her.

(timing, he thinks. like in volleyball, you have to jump at the right moment to make contact with the ball in order for it to fly over the net and into the opponents’ side of the court.

He didn’t realize he had been jumping for so long.)

“Come on. Show me how the great Hinata Shouyou is able to make anyone fall for him.”

If pulling Yachi into his room was bad, this moment right here, her giving him permission to do what he usually does to everyone that’s not Yachi, was extra dangerous, but he’s drunk and Yachi is so goddamn gorgeous that he does nothing but comply.

“Well, it depends,” he starts. He reaches out to run his fingers through her hair, but she grabs his wrist suddenly. 

“Ah, don’t go through it. I did a lot to make it look like this. My hair is probably really crunchy, and you’ll get stuck in it.”

Hinata blinks and then laughs. “Aw, but that’s one of my opening moves.” Shifting closer to her, he whispers, “Yacchan deserves all my best moves.”

The rosiness in her cheeks intensifies as she sticks her tongue out. “Ugh. Fine.”

“Anyways, before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted,” he begins again, a scolding look shot her way that she answers with another roll of her eyes. “My top tier strategy that has never failed me starts with me running my hand through the other person’s hair.” His fingers comb through her blonde locks, the carefully crafted soft waves slipping through them, like water falling through. “And I stare into their eyes while I do so.” His eyes meet hers, and from this close, he can see flecks of gold scattered amongst blue and green in her brown eyes, a constellation within a galaxy that he finds himself exploring. 

“And then I would go all the way—” His fingertips brush the shell of her ear, trying not to smirk at the way she sharply inhales. He continues on to her neck, feels the quick pulse jump out from underneath her skin to greet him, before moving to her prominent collarbone where he thinks about leaving a souvenir. “—down to here—” The pads of fingertips trace over the bone before continuing on to her naked shoulder, strap already falling. He skips over it, opting to leave it there (mostly for his own benefit) as he continues drawing a line all the way to her elbow bone, to her wrist, and then linking his fingers with hers. “—and finally ending here.”

Yachi has fallen under his spell, he notes in triumph. It takes Hinata all of his willpower not to devour her right there. 

Her pretty lips curl up. “Well, you certainly got me.” 

“Good.” He places her hand on his waist where he feels her fingers escape underneath his shirt, her fingers cool against his hot skin, before placing his own on her bare back. “‘Cause I’m not done.” 

He makes his touch so light, fingertips ghosting along her spine, all the while he watches her reactions. Her eyes fall close as she arches her back, sharp intakes of breath and small gasps escaping from her lips that are music to his ears. The hand she has on his waist reflexively grips him, long nails digging into his skin that he wants to feel dragged down on his own back. Eventually, he presses his palm down flat against the expanse of her upper back and travels all the way up to the nape of her neck where he’s able to tangle his fingers with golden hair. When he stops, she opens her eyes and takes a big inhale, like she hadn’t been breathing this entire time. And he thinks that maybe he also hasn’t been breathing either. 

It all ends for him when she breathes out his name, her voice no louder than a whisper. Hinata throws caution and boundaries and definitions of dangerous to the wind and brings her face to his.

  
  
  


‘Finally,’ she thinks as she groans into his mouth in relief. She was wound up so tight from the way his featherlight touches were making her go insane, that she thought she would never be able to taste him like this: like whiskey and desperation.

She may be drunk, but Hinata might just be the best kisser ever. Or at least definitely Top 3. Maybe tied with Yamaguchi. She’s not really sure because it’s so hard to think with all that she’s feeling and the way his lips move so sensually against hers. But it’s the way his hand is able to steady her head and control the way they kiss, the perfect amount of tongue caressing hers, the gentle bite on her lip that has her craving for so much more when he tugs on it. She feels herself burning up, overcome with desire and want that this pace is just not cutting it for her. So she swings her leg up, using the momentum to flip Hinata on his back to straddle him and swallows his soft grunt that spills into her mouth. 

Now that she’s on top, she allows herself to press up against him perfectly, allows herself to  _ feel _ him, the shape of her body molding against his. She feels built muscle beneath her, years of hard work to achieve peak physical shape to perform his best at games paying off. It’s so easy to appreciate, hands roaming over his pectorals, down to his abdominals, and up to feel his lats. She sighs into his mouth as his strong arm wraps tightly around her waist to keep her close to him. Even more exciting is the hardness between her legs, positioned almost right where she needs it to be. The thought of it has the heat in her core building up as she runs her hands through his ridiculously soft orange hair, her blunt nails scratching his scalp that pulls a low moan from him.

If she wasn’t on fire before, she definitely is now. All over she feels like she’s aflame. His hot hands brand her skin from the way he grips onto her hip, like she’ll disappear. Her lungs are about to burst from the lack of oxygen, but she doesn’t want to stop kissing him, wants to stay close to him as much as possible. Pulling back a bit to take a quick breath, she is about to go for more, but stops, completely entranced with Hinata’s swollen lips and heated stare.

“Yachi,” he rasps out as he tucks her hair behind her ears with both hands. Taking a hold of her head, he tries to bring her down to meet him in a kiss when she stops him. 

“Hitoka.”

She watches with bated breath as his eyes darken, fire in her belly turning into molten lava. Before she knows it, she’s flipped onto her back and gasps when he shoves a hard thigh between her legs.

“Shouyou.”

  
  
  


If Yachi was a vision when he was lying down next to her, looking at her from above, hair spread around her like a golden halo as she gazes intensely at him, makes her look like a goddess crowned in stars and dressed in moonlight. 

It’s only appropriate that he kneels between her legs to show her how much he worships her. 

He runs a hand on each smooth leg down and down, disappearing underneath her dress where he slips his fingers over lacy underwear and onto the vast landscape of her stomach, a sigh escaping from her as she arches into his touch. His thumbs travel upwards to right underneath the swell of her breasts, stroking once, twice, before coming out of the dress and framing her with his elbows. He bows his head to meet her lips, slides a tongue against hers that elicits a sigh from her. When he pulls back, she smiles lazily at him.

“You really like teasing, don’t you?” Yachi says breathlessly as she pushes hair out of his eyes, the gesture plucking at a heartstring within him. To return the sentiment, he takes her hand and presses a kiss in the center of her palm. 

“What can I say?” With a wink, he slips underneath her dress again and grabs a hold of her underwear, hears a soft “yes” as she lifts her hips up for him to easily take it off and toss behind him. Keeping his eyes on her, he moves his body down so that he’s able to hook her legs over his shoulders. He gives open mouthed kisses to each thigh, relishes the way Yachi’s chest rises with shallows breaths where he can see hardened nipples poking through the dress material. “Need to keep you wanting more.”

To emphasize his point, he sinks his teeth into the pale, soft skin of her thigh, feels himself harden from the way she tenses and hisses his given name. He licks the wound he made, a sort of apology before switching to the other thigh to give a matching mark, making sure to give the same amount of attention and pain. When he’s satisfied at the reds that begin to bloom, he lifts up her dress, mouth watering at the sight of the slickness on her pink and the heady smell. 

Who is he to deny the gift that his goddess of stars has bestowed upon him? 

Looking into her eyes, he smirks.

“Thank you for the food, Hitoka.” 

  
  


When Yachi was younger, she was afraid of the dark. The darkness was a mystery to her, cloaking things she cannot see, possibly hiding monsters. She refused to sleep without a light on, and in order for her to sleep in her own room, her mother bought a projection that casted an image of outer space on her ceiling. It was the only way she could sleep for awhile until she got older and determined that being scared of the dark was a childish fear.

She doesn’t know why she remembers that when Hinata sucks on her in a way that has her toes curling and her hand slapping the wooden bed frame behind her. His tongue swirls around her clit, leisurely makes circles and figure eights before he sucks again, stoking the flames to a roaring fire in her stomach that spreads throughout her body and has her eyes rolling to the back of her head. In her alcohol addled mind, she’s aware that there’s still a party going on, but the reins of control are slipping further and further away from her and falling into Hinata’s hands. The moan she was fighting to hold back crawls out and echoes loudly in his room.

Then Hinata’s mouth is gone. Her eyes widen when his hand slaps over her mouth. Giving her another devilish smirk, he puts a finger to his lips to signal her that she needed to be quiet, but how could she when all she wanted to do was let it all go? 

And how could she with his fingers suddenly inside her and hitting her in that sweet, sweet spot right away? 

It’s impossible not to keep quiet by now, not with his digits curling and thrusting at a punishing pace, but he keeps a hand clamped down on her mouth, effectively muffling the lewd noises she was making. She looks at him, watches as his blackened eyes watch her slowly come apart, like a hungry predator waiting to strike. 

Then, as Yachi feels herself riding the wave to the top, feels herself push against his headboard to meet his fingers in the middle and frantically claw at his wrist that has a tight hold on her mouth, she figures out why she thought of her nightlight. 

“Come for me, Hitoka.” 

The galaxy appears before her, stars adorning Hinata like freckles and decorating his ceiling for a second or two before her vision is filled with an all blinding white. 

When she comes down from her high, it takes a few seconds to gather her bearings before she feels the wave climbing up again. She looks at Hinata in alarm, who only grins darkly at her and twists his fingers again oh so perfectly that has her keening. There’s no way he would make her do it again so soon… would he? But she barely has any time to think as she finds herself ready to unravel. 

“Again.”

  
  
  


If Hinata were to be perfectly honest, he could finger and eat Yachi out and watch her come over and over without him finishing. It’s extremely satisfying as he brings her over the edge again, feels her squeeze and throb around his fingers as wetness coats his hand. Seeing her thrash around in his bed, head tossing this way and that with her hands scrabbling to find something to grab onto as she moans obscenely into his hand that has become wet with her saliva… it’s worth it. 

There’s nothing hotter to Hinata than seeing someone lose control. Yachi getting wrecked doesn’t change that fact, only reinforces it. 

After she comes on his fingers for a third time, he decides to be nice and take them out, bringing them to his mouth to lick her juices off, almost groaning at how good she tastes.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Yachi pants out with an arm thrown over her eyes.

Hinata decides to be a little bit mean and play with a nipple poking through her dress, chuckling at the way her body seizes and little noises she makes.

“This is, hah, this is your fault, jerk!” she whimpers out as she tries to take his hand away. 

“You say that like what I did to you is a bad thing,” he teases, ignoring her swats and enjoying the way her body responds to his touch. 

Surprisingly, she pushes him off and maneuvers them so that she’s back on top in a span of seconds that Hinata has to blink as to how he exactly got here. He blinks again, and he sees her unbuttoning his pants.

“Whoa whoa!” he says as he grabs her wrists. 

Despite all that he put her through, she is able to shoot him a confused look. “What?”

“We need to get rubbers!”

She waves her hand and pushes his hands away. “It’s fine.” He gets an annoyed look from her when he grabs her wrists again.

“Hitoka!”

“What?” She leans forward and squints at him. “Are you saying you have an STD?” 

He looks at her incredulously and sputters. “Eh!? No!”

“Then what is the problem?”

“Gee, I don’t know, babies!?”

Yachi stares at him. He stares back. 

“Oh my GOD, it’s fine! I have an IUD inside,” she says as she resumes her task. 

“An IU what?”

She leans over and kisses him slow and deep. It’s the kind of kiss that takes Hinata's breath away and makes him forget whatever just happened. When she pulls away, he finds himself following her before his head falls back on his pillow, whining to get another taste of her. She pats him on the cheek instead. “Just know I’m not going to get pregnant any time soon.” She gives him another peck before sitting up straight.

He blinks. “Oh. Cool.” 

He stifles a groan when she grabs a hold of him with her small hand, stroking him to full attention, thumb swirling his precum around. From here, he watches Yachi, dress slipping off her shoulders with a nipple peeking out, hair completely a mess and red lips parted, as she slowly sinks down onto him, her tight heat enveloping him making his mind go blank.

  
  
  


Yachi really hates being on top. It hurts her knees sometimes, depending on where she is, and she just can’t quite hit the spot. Plus, she feels like the sounds are a lot louder whenever she’s on top, in terms of furniture and… other sounds, and if she’s trying to keep quiet, this is definitely not the best position. 

However, it’s truly a delicious treat to see Hinata flush a brilliant red and bite his bottom lip beneath her. The way he regards her behind half-open lids, the little grunts and groans and the tight, bruising grip on her thigh and her hip, makes her feel so powerful and desirable that it keeps the ever-roaring fire at the bottom of her stomach strong and bright that she feels herself at that precipice once again. She’s so close, she feels it, but she can’t get the right angle, and it leaves her so hot and frustrated. 

“Shouyou, I can’t—” she gasps out. She leans forward and latches onto the headboard, gripping so tightly her knuckles turn white. “Please.  _ Please _ , Shouyou.” 

Her pleas don’t go unheard as he stills her hips and ends up reverse jackhammering into her right where she needs him to. It only takes several thrusts before she arches and throws her head back, silently crying out in sheer bliss. Euphoria surges through her whole body, has her shaking and shuddering all over, and it doesn’t stop with the unrelenting pace that Hinata sets. It doesn’t take long until she comes another time, and then another. 

She’s so, so spent, her body overstimulated from  however many orgasms she had. Just when she think she cannot anymore, she finds herself coming again, teeth clenching together to keep her moans at bay and eyes tightly shut as he continues to fuck her through it. 

It isn’t until maybe her xth one that she feels something different.

“Wait. Shouyou.” 

He slows to an eventual stop, watches her as his chest heaves from the exertion. She takes the opportunity to release him from the little energy she has left, whimpering from the loss of him, and looks down to where their hips were connected. The sight she finds startles her. 

“Uh, Shouyou…”

Hinata groans and covers his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“What just happened?”

“I’m sorry!” He places his hands on her hips to move her next to him before he starts tucking himself back in hurriedly. “I might have had too much to drink.”

“What?”

“You know…” He coughs and looks away from her. “Whiskey dick.”

Yachi blinks once. Twice. “What the  _ heck  _ is that?!”

“You know! Whiskey dick!”

“You’re literally repeating what you just said and did not explain at all.” Yachi huffs out a sigh and swipes at the sweat that trickled down her temple. “You’re saying you got soft in the middle because of whiskey?”

“Doesn’t exactly have to be whiskey, even though it’s called that… but yeah.”

She looks blankly at him, trying to register what just happened, but she’s too tired and fucked out to even comprehend, so she collapses next to him. He looks at her, apology swimming in his eyes. 

“Ugh, why are you looking at me like that?” she asks exhaustedly while pushing his puppyface away from her.

“I said that you would get my best moves tonight, and I ended up underperforming,” he explains with a pout. He grabs her hand and puts it on his cheek that’s warm to the touch. “Sorry, Hitoka.”

“Why are you sorry when you made me come, like, ten times?” Sleep pulls at the corner of her mind, but she ought to hydrate and go to the bathroom, so she forces herself awake by sitting up. “It was good, Shouyou. Seriously. Though I feel bad you didn’t finish.”

He smiles at her. “Seeing you wrecked was enough for me.” He then kisses her hand, which she finds terribly sweet of him. Not only is he a very, very giving lover, but he’s also very affectionate, and she finds herself enjoying this new information. “I owe you a better time, though.”

Yachi’s heart stutters at that. “You want to do this again?”

“Ah, I mean… well, yeah?” He clears his throat, face reddening. “If that’s alright with you? You deserve a better time. More than a better time. Like dinner.”

“Are you asking me out?” She stares at him like he has ten heads. “Hinata Shouyou, volleyball star and forever bachelor, is asking me out on a date?”

“Well! Yes! Jeez, you act like I don’t do dates and only just sleep around.”

Yachi keeps quiet at that and scratches the back of her neck as she looks everywhere but at Hinata.

“Yacchan really thinks that of me?!”

“To be fair, I only hear of you sleeping with and not dating people from… I don’t know. Kageyama? Tadashi? And you even said that you don’t do relationships!”

“Hey, I like a good date just as much as the next guy!”

Yachi laughs as she slips her straps back on and fixes herself. Once she’s done, she looks at Hinata, boy turned man in so many ways. “Okay. A date, then.”

Grinning at her, he sits up and kisses her, almost sleepily. It’s a kiss that she ends up drinking in, and something within her is finally relieved, finally satisfied. When he pulls back, she surges forward and captures his lips again, finding that she hasn’t had enough of him and his taste, swallowing the laugh that falls into her selfish mouth. She puts a hand to his cheek and caresses him, to keep him close by as she pours a whole lot of something that she does not have a name for into the kiss.

With a sigh, she pulls back to see Hinata with his eyes still closed. Eventually, they slowly open, revealing those warm brown eyes that she has looked for all these years, and he looks at her in awe, like she’s a celestial being who has come down from the heavens to be with him. With a gentle smile, he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, the softness in everything giving birth to butterflies in her stomach. 

“A date it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @__ieatcereal


End file.
